


少爷

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Abuse, fire scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 错位人生。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	少爷

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 连城三纪彦《白莲寺》

1.  
刘基贤总觉得自己对婚讯过于平静。是时条约刚刚签订，天皇没多流半滴血就拿下了整个半岛，与闹得人心惶惶的家国大事相比，忽然被安排跟家道中落的小姐相亲似乎压根算不上值得挂心的事。那小姐自诩贵族，高傲得令人费解，他忍着没把一杯红色洋酒打翻在她那身雪白的绸缎上，回来垂着头跟父亲汇报这位也不行，回房间一个人躺下。近日温度骤降，僧人们都在议论恐怕今年第一场雪将来得很早。未关闭的门缝中贴入一条来自走廊的黄色灯光，忽地被一道黑影拦住，基贤翻身抬起眼睛，首先看见一截骨筋分明的脚踝。再向上是稍嫌短的裤脚，他的视线爬上大腿前李玟赫率先蹲下来探进半个身体，用夸张的气声问睡了没。基贤将被子拉到头顶大声回答睡了。

“骗人，刚才还听到你在外面跟住持大人讲那位小姐如何如何挑剔。”玟赫窸窸窣窣凑到他跟前。

昏暗的光线中看不清面孔，刘基贤原本想象他还如同三个月前初次见面那段时间一样提到上京的目的便讳莫如深。寺庙坚持为路人行方便为善举，并不过多盘问客人的来历。李玟赫出现在初秋的一个深夜，两手空空，白色衬衣被雨濡湿，浅黄色的烛火下仿佛陈旧经书中的一页纸。他跪在关闭的正殿门前，母亲吩咐刘基贤出去看看。基贤过去了，伞下对方仰起脸，看起来意外地非常年轻，和自己约莫差不多年纪。他冷得牙齿打颤，基贤请他先进室内去。换过衣服后被带去见寺主，陌生人报上姓名，自称此前一直在南方生活，相依为命的母亲年初死于急病，加之自己就职的工厂因为战事倒闭，决定上京谋个差事，并且实现母亲的遗愿，帮助她找一个人。基贤的父亲表示如果有线索可以帮忙留意，玟赫却摇了摇头。他嘴唇有些泛青，但搭话丝毫不含糊。

“我知道我要找的人在哪里，取决于是否到了见面的时机。”这之后有人问起他总是搬出这套应对，时间一长旁人也就心照不宣。基贤此刻实在想不到其他可以寒暄的话题，那恼人的小姐已经打消他一切与人言谈的欲望。玟赫没有立刻回应，静静在原地等待数秒。

“已经准备好了。”他说。

“所以人在哪里？”刘基贤坐起来。

“这里。”李玟赫似乎对正坐的姿势很不自在，又不想改变，向后改为屈膝的姿态。 

“谁？”他皱皱眉。

玟赫略一停顿，伸手慢慢拉起右腿的裤管。惨白平整的皮肤表面如冬日结冰的水面，膝盖是膨胀的冰洞，上面一道深不可测的裂痕。基贤斟酌片刻后去触摸那条伤痕，他的指尖很温暖，但动作迟缓，好像生怕疤痕会被惊醒然后张嘴咬他。抬起头来试探玟赫的目光时对方也正盯着他看，接着他的手被轻轻推下去，玟赫放下布料调整坐姿，再次直视他的眼睛。

“我。”基贤听见自己的声音，但他的意识已经不在身体里，好像飘离到体外停在房间一角打量眼前的画面。

“你。”玟赫的声音清晰地传来，接着他倏地回过神，正好听到街上的报时钟敲下第十一响。

2.  
即令少不更事，那些反复经历的光景也会如墨渗入清水中那样将整缸水染成灰色。但在记忆中摸索具体片段时总像在昏暗的房间中寻找一个极其平常的物件，明知在那里而永远无法握到手中。

起初当李玟赫试图回忆幼时，总经历这样的焦灼。他与养母搬到南方时七岁，彼时朝鲜的归属问题闹得沸沸扬扬，女人与小孩因老爷过世而失去立足之地，法事结束就匆匆逃离京城来到南方的小城镇生活。比起局势，玟赫认为出逃的理由更多与并未给他留下深刻印象的所谓父亲有关。那位老爷生前经商积累下雄厚的资本，但罹患不治之症散尽千金，最终在寥寥几名下人的陪伴下死在宅邸深处。

李玟赫与之见面时老爷已病得相当严重，他隐约记得那是一个沉闷的午后，四周空气浑浊，弥漫着药材的酸涩味道。下人点亮床头的蜡烛，为了让来客看清老爷的真容。“你吓得哇哇大哭，”养母日后说起这件事还忍不住苦笑，“大概是因为满头满脸包的白色绷带太吓人了。”当时玟赫五岁，已经到了能敏感察觉气氛的年纪。养母当时还不是养母，只是在大宅中工作多年鞠躬尽瘁的一名下女，玟赫记得进门前她蹲下身摸他的头，说今后你就跟我们一起生活，公开场合要对老爷叫父亲。

进入大宅生活后李玟赫鲜少出门，几次提出想回到原先生活的寺庙中了解状况都未被允许。实际一直到南下都没得到机会，记忆中有关那段日子的零碎片段便愈发模糊，逐渐扭曲融合滑入更深的黑暗中。成为他养母的下女也有个与他年龄差不多的孩子，但在意外中丧生。年幼的李玟赫并不懂得意外事故的定义，他短短的人生经历中只有寺庙的大火令他印象深刻。着火地点在正殿，他在偏殿后面的屋子里睡觉，跟随僧人逃出来时熊熊燃烧的火焰将夜空炙得通红，像一朵格外盛大的烟花。玟赫看得着了魔，呼救与灭火的嘈杂动静如同阴阳相隔那么遥远，刚想转头问庙中他的几个同龄玩伴被救出来没有，火势已攻向他们所处的位置。玟赫被一把抱起送往远离现场的地带，抱他的人用袖子挡住他的脸，映在眼中的火灾现场到此结束。

上小学的李玟赫回忆十岁前的时光，印象最为鲜明的莫过于那场宛如地狱图景的大火。刨去事故，寺庙中的乏味生活还不如几个同伴带来的欢乐多。但随年岁渐长，那几张面孔也渐渐淡薄，最终只剩零星轮廓的几笔画。见到老爷哭倒不是因为害怕白色绷带，他的老朋友当中也有一位身上总是需要包扎，单纯因为对于要喊一个陌生人父亲而感到委屈。深宅之中没有女主人的任何照片图片，后来问起养母随口回答是怕老爷伤心影响病情所以收起来了。因为无聊玟赫常在宅邸中探险寻宝，他在数不清的房间中打开过许多柜子，大多数是空的，或一些写着晦涩文字的纸张。有一日他趁老爷去外地诊疗进入那间气派但阴森的主卧，在床头柜的抽屉中发现一张相片。

这是我吗。那是他的第一想法。相片上一个两三岁的小男孩咧着嘴笑，他试着对窗前的穿衣镜摆出笑容，却不明白看上去显然不同的根源何在。下女虽然在火灾后将他从寺庙居住空间不足可能暂时无法安置人员的窘境中解救出来，但从未提及玟赫为何会被送入寺庙生活。窗外天气晴朗，他拽开纱帘使阳光涌入室内，继续打量那张相片。接着他的视线慢慢移向相片中男孩光滑的膝盖上，随即低头隔着裤筒摸了摸自己的右膝。

寺庙中的僧人不会回答“孩子是从哪里来的”这种无赖问题，更不会对他人的遭遇指指点点。战时寺中收编了不少难民，人员流动量大，也无从讨论收编体制。乱世中并非所有人对新生儿心怀感激，也有人无力承担抚养婴孩的沉重任务，李玟赫自从有记忆起就在争夺各项珍贵资源——他腿上的疤痕也许是与生俱来，但那道伤痕对他不存在实际影响，不痛不痒也无异常反应。此刻他更清楚了解到它的意义，把照片放回原处。

在小镇上的一条巷子中，李玟赫度过了再次回到京城前的十余年。养母靠裁缝活抚养他长大，印象中她永远在低着头缝线，也绝口不提她不知所踪的丈夫。或许是积劳成疾，又抑或是心中郁结，养母在李玟赫22岁那年倒下，历经三年病痛折磨后终于撒手人寰。春日最后一场雨淅淅沥沥地下，玟赫从工厂回来，一直一动不动躺在床上的养母忽然喊他的名字。玟赫凑到床前，他身上没擦干，望着一张病容，更感到寒气不断往身体里钻。

“玟赫，”她从被褥下伸出手拉住他，如同诵经般反复吟唱他的名字，“玟赫啊。”

玟赫点点头，任由她握着自己的手。那些曾经能做出精美缝纫的手指因病变得干瘪细瘦，像寿命将至的枯枝。

“我知道自己犯下弥天大罪，既然已经隐瞒了一生，就应该带到坟墓里。你应该早就知道你不是老爷的孩子，但原谅我，我有非这么做不可的理由。如果你还想回到那里，我可以告诉你回去的路，不，应该说你必须回去…”说到这里她忽然激动起来，喉咙迅速上下滑动发出干渴的咔咔声。玟赫想扶她起来喝水，但她扶着玟赫的手臂继续快速说了下去。

“老爷的死不是偶然，是寻花问柳得来的报应，但他不应该死的，怎么可能年纪轻轻就…我要你把他找回来，告诉他，告诉他…”

“妈，”他十几年喊用到这个词的次数一只手都能数过来，但现在才是真正关键的时刻，“你在说谁？”

“啊，你也认识的，你们那时候很爱一起玩。”

“是寺庙里的小孩吗？”玟赫心里一凛。他的记忆无法追溯到那时，但后来去查阅过相关资料，除了玟赫当时寄托在寺中生活的几个孩子因为卧室距离正殿较近无一幸免。

“他还在，就在那里，我昨晚听到他喊我，说妈妈，你为什么抛下我…可我还不是为了你，玟赫，只有你才能…”说到这里从嘴里发出的声音变成了模糊不清的低吟，她的呼吸骤然急促，眼珠茫然望向玟赫的方向，接着伸出手，仿佛想再触摸一次空气中不存在的什么事物似地胡乱抓了几把，然后落在了被单上。

窗外的雨声依旧未停，玟赫耳畔回荡着那句没有说出来的话，心里有种已有什么完全终止的预感。中学时他曾有一次溜出去企图搭火车回京城的经历，但在候车室被抓了回去，此后再未尝试。他本以为自己人生开始的那处地方已随童年不甚愉快的几桩往事被一起埋葬，但临终时听到的言语又让他无法不在意。他对面前这个自称母亲的女人没半点好感，更多的是出于对死的怜惜和对养育自己的恩惠。一只飞虫撞过来，掉进床头那杯凉透的茶中。

“你不应该找到我。”他对着养母不再动弹的躯体静静道。雨还在下。

3.  
疼痛。

这是刘基贤记事以来体会得最多的一种感官。曾经他害怕洗澡时低头看到自己布满瘀斑的手臂和腿，但后来连他自己都爱上了青紫即将愈合前变成淡黄色时按压下去产生的轻微快感。他希望自己能变成一颗一戳就破的泡泡。

父亲也不是从一开始就这样，某一天喝醉酒回来嘴里正数落最近遇到的烦人信徒，扬手挥开母亲递过来的毛巾时打到了她的脸。其他人听见动静赶过来时男人已经骑在女人身上起劲地左右开弓，刘基贤缩在一旁哭闹。母亲照料好父亲以后应该来照看他，但照顾他的这一步从此永远从选择中消失了。

住在寺庙中的除了刘基贤一家还有另一户，上一代住持原本相中了他的父亲作为接班人，但刘基贤出生后此人频频挪用经费买醉嫖妓，甚至大白天喝得烂醉到信徒家去闹事，无奈之下他们全家都被驱逐出寺院，被迫居住在寺院墓园后的一间小屋子中。更多的风言风语是刘基贤长大以后才听说的，但他隐隐早就觉察到，父母失和的症结有可能就是自己。

母亲嫁人前就在一个大户人家帮差，听说与主人相处得不错，待遇也好。乱糟糟的时代能谋到一份安稳的工作本就不易，因此她好像格外珍惜，也因此格外拼命。除了因为生孩子休息的一段时间，她在大宅的时间比在家久得多，这大概也是招致不满的一个原因。刘基贤不喜欢待在家里，更愿意偷偷跑进庙中玩耍，好在僧人们待他不薄。他们的眼神都比自己的父亲来得和善，基贤总觉得父亲看向自己的嫌恶当中掺杂着一些懊恼，像是因无心之过酿成自己无法预料结果时的怨恨。看到自己把东西打翻的时候，为什么会这样？盯着被烟卷烧破一个洞的袈裟的时候，为什么会这样？将孩子按住下手前企图用眼神威慑的时候，为什么会这样？你为什么会在这里？

如此过了四年，母亲好像终于准备讨回公道，刘基贤记得她给自己穿上最像样的一套衣服，将他抱上马车去了雇主家中。两人站在比十个小屋子加起来都要宽敞的大厅里局促不安地等待，期间有下人拿过来茶水点心，装在精致的瓷盘中。基贤不记得太多细节，他后来在椅子上睡了过去，一觉醒来仍旧回到逼仄黯淡的陋室内。次日母亲从他的生活从彻底销声匿迹，直到大半年以后刘基贤五岁时的一个夜晚。父亲那时已开始连续多天夜不归宿，住持担心孩子的安危将他安排在靠近正殿的一个闲置杂物间中。基贤那时还没睡，手里握着锥子满心戒备地观察布满整个空间的各种木观音像，有人敲门，不等他回应就进来，是母亲那张熟悉而陌生的脸。但她不是一个人，身后跟着一个与他年纪相仿的小男孩。

刘基贤在庙中的几个玩伴大多因后来寺庙的一场火灾而死，其中一个似乎逃过一劫，但并不知道下落，如今回忆起来唯一的印象是对方腿上有一条可怖的伤痕。刘基贤本人那一夜睡在当时轮流照顾他的某一户信徒家中，因此并未被波及。那户人家本身与寺院的渊源不深，后来被老住持拜托接手，被他们收养的刘基贤才回到阔别五年的寺庙中生活。因为建筑的烧毁程度相当严重，许多尸首被烧得无法辨认，加之大多为流离无所的人，最后由寺院方主持法事集体掩埋了事。刘基贤并未出席葬礼，住持的妻子回忆说他当时忽然病得厉害，或许是木头的焚毁引起某种感染。她和丈夫没有直接参与善后处理，收养基贤也是一年之后的事。

刘基贤病愈后已错过了解庙中受害者情况的最佳时机，他的母亲在那一晚将一个男孩带进寺庙中后将他赶回父亲身边，火灾前后都杳无音信，因此他怀疑两人一同葬身火海。当时母亲只含糊地说那是一个需要容身之处的孤儿，还再三嘱咐不要将他的存在散播出去。那男孩很听话，不哭不闹，两只眼睛眨动的速度极其迟缓，像个有些怵人的娃娃。刘基贤最后一次见到母亲是火灾发生前一天，那天早晨父亲照旧喝醉回家，因体力不支未对他动粗，歪在地上倒头大睡。基贤溜出家门进入寺庙后院时他的母亲正好行色匆匆地迎面而来，看到他脚步一顿，接着跺跺脚在他面前蹲下身，将儿子搂进怀里。

刘基贤印象中，自己被母亲拥抱的次数仅此一回。人不可能具有襁褓中的记忆，因此无从考证婴儿时期自己受到怎样的对待。她的漠然体现在时时躲闪的眼神中，但与父亲的嫌弃不同，母亲像在逃避一些不可避免的灾祸，仿佛山间的行人仰头看见一块即将落到自己头顶的大石，知道没有时间躲闪而充满不甘与绝望。她默默给基贤上药时说得最多的一句话是，再忍忍，再多等一下就好了，将孩子抱紧时也不断重复，这一切都是为了你，再忍耐一下就好了。假如回到过去基贤很想问我们究竟在等待什么，但当时他越过母亲的肩膀看到同伴在对自己招手。他反而松了口气，大声地喊了一个名字，不知是谁的名字，总之叫住了别人。母亲松开他，轻轻抚摸了一下眉心一道新鲜的伤口，站起身一步两步倒退，接着转过身头也不回地离开。当晚寺庙遭遇大火，刘基贤五岁时的清晰记忆止步于此。

收养他的住持夫妇膝下无子，待他如亲生孩子。刘基贤本该抛开短暂的黑暗过去无忧无虑地长大继承养父母衣钵，但上小学那年发生了一件事。那天他放学回来，正殿台阶上坐着一个花枝招展的女人。宁静的午后庙里四下无人，女人听到他的脚步声抬起头，招招手让他过去。基贤走近才发现她的实际年龄应该很大，脸上厚厚的妆容盖不住松弛的皮肤和皱纹。她睁圆眼睛打量了他好一会儿，唐突地问，“你爸爸呢？”

基贤不确定自己是否应该回答陌生女人的问题，思索间她继续说，“是你们把他杀掉了，我都知道。”

基贤下意识地后退开始与女人保持距离，她从台阶上站起身，并没有靠近他的意思，居高临下地接着道：“那个人最讨厌佛像和佛经，根本不可能主动跑去正殿睡觉，不是说火灾是意外引起的吗，但他的死不是意外，你一定知道些什么吧？”她正要再开口时有打扫的僧人过来，女人也许也是怕引起麻烦，不顾问话拂袖便走。她从基贤身侧走过时浓厚的脂粉气搅开寺庙中常见的线香味道，很难闻。僧人问基贤有没有事，她有没有做什么，他摇摇头。残阳将女人的背影抻得老长，红彤彤的颜色仿佛烈火的余烬将那个身影一点一点吞噬进去。他那时已经知道亡父在临近镇上有不少老相好，但直接上门来的还是头一遭。他目送女人完全离开才走近正殿，时隔四年重建工作仍在进行，照明没有铺设好，除了流淌在门槛上血一样的一汪颜色，整个正殿看起来都黑漆漆的。

四年之前，刘基贤的父亲被认为是导致火灾的直接原因。他倒在正殿睡觉打翻了一个烛架，被烧得尸骨无存。他平日人缘并不好，因此少有人对他的死于非命报以惋惜，事故原因的调查也在判定为意外事故后草草收场。但基贤知道女人的怀疑没有错。

他父亲的死绝非偶然，而是被人为意志控制所造成的。可是正殿中所有目击现场的佛像都在大火中被焚毁，因此真相会永远埋藏在废墟之下吧。他当时是这么想的。

4.  
葬礼一结束，李玟赫就匆匆带着骨灰搬离住所去投靠养母的姐姐。名义上她算李玟赫的姨母，但由于姐妹亲情长期疏离的缘故，她对突然上门的外甥并未表现出过多的热情。一天晚餐过后玟赫坐在门口发呆，姨母过来絮絮叨叨地凑过来，话里行间大概是想打听他养母是否留下什么有价值的遗物。玟赫照实回答没有，也无意深谈。姨母膝下不缺子嗣，但都在街道长大养成手不干净的毛病，钻进玟赫怀里打闹的男孩十岁出头的年纪已经学会鬼鬼祟祟在大人衣兜里摸索，抖落他塞在衣襟间的一张相片。姨母一手用扇子扑打被门口灯光吸引过来的蚊虫，未出言管教，俯身用另一手掂起滑落在地面的相片，归还给他时眼睛有意无意地打量他的面孔。玟赫有些不自在，想要放开男孩，但孩子攀着他的膝盖咯咯直笑。

“那是少爷。”姨母忽然说。

那张相片也不是养母的遗产，而是玟赫在离开大宅时私自带走的纪念品。他说不清它的吸引力，养母也不打算告诉他相片中的人物的真实身份。

“少爷是谁？”玟赫问。

“老爷的儿子啊，”姨母眯着眼，仿佛要从图片中读出文字来，“那是她惹祸上身，是带病的种。”

“这个孩子怎么了？”

“谁知道，大概死了吧。”姨母露出一丝很得意的神气，“太金贵，没有我们这些贱命好养活。”

玟赫眨眨眼仰头注视一只在灯光周围拼命拍动翅膀的飞蛾，他腿上的小孩走开了，看上去觉得他们的谈话很无聊。

“您见过他吗？”

“那孩子吗？不，”她摇摇头，好像也对这个话题挺感兴趣，“应该很年轻就病死了吧，她有一次回来给我们看过同样的相片，还说那家的老爷得的也是同样的病。”

“什么病？”玟赫明知故问。

“是身体逐渐溃烂的病，你来的路上看到不少日本人建的大院吧？就是为了给他们得这种病的老爷少爷小姐太太养病建的。”

不是这样的，玟赫默默在心里反驳。这种病现在已经被证明不会遗传，但彼时人人都认为病菌会被写进血液一代代继承下去。

“我妈妈她，有过别的孩子吗。”玟赫忽然问。姨母狐疑地扫了他一眼。

“我们都知道你不是她的种，”她笑了，“你们长得完全不像。”

玟赫跟着用笑声掩饰尴尬。她继续道：“她做工的人家附近有个寺庙，她们家平时住在寺庙周围，孩子小时候庙里起火，大概一起烧掉了吧。她不就是因为这个才收留你的吗？”

玟赫没有接话，姨母看起来有些不悦。既然养母老家的亲戚不知道在大宅里扮演不知所踪的少爷的就是自己，那他们也不会知道寺庙中的孩子究竟哪个才是养母所生，这个孩子是不是真的死在大火中，养母又为什么找人取代了少爷。想到这里他问姨母自己的养母有没有留下过通讯地址，姨母已经不耐烦了，摇头说没有。

线索到这里断裂。李玟赫在夏天结束时离开姨母处前往京城。他的目的并不是执意要弄清照片上的男孩的真实身份。少爷无疑早就死去多年，他始终无法厘清的是少爷究竟死于病患还是死于非命。假如找到养母临终前在意识不清时叫他去找的人，似乎一切问题就能迎刃而解，但上京后玟赫发觉事情没有自己想的那么简单。因为接连不断的战事，大火这条线索并不如预期的那么独特，偌大的城镇找一个他连面孔都不知道的人绝非易事。旅费花光以后他在旅店打工，这时外面同时传来朝鲜易主与住持养子要结婚的消息。来喝酒的僧人嘟嘟囔囔一分钱资金都不肯花在庙宇重建上面的事，李玟赫偷听得入神，差点失手打碎一个杯子。

这里与他印象中不同了。即使十几年前的记忆不可能清晰到追逐细节，站在正殿面前时玟赫脊背窜过一阵悚然的快意。正殿内没有铺设照明，横七竖八躺在里面的人靠蜡烛看清四周。刘基贤从李玟赫背后经过时玟赫正好回头，从两人对视的眼睛里他千真万确看见一丝惊惧与嫌恶。玟赫想要开口喊住他却发不出声音——他前几天淋了雨，差点冻死在门前。

僧人们认为刘基贤个性有些乖张，也许是年幼时经历亲人离世导致。李玟赫很难找到私下和他交谈的机会，或许这是对方在躲避什么。降温的夜晚玟赫听见有人从外面进来经过走廊的脚步声，与他同室的人都不在，因此脚步声在门外停下时他以为是其他人回来了。

“干嘛？”玟赫探出头，看见正在与门僵持的基贤。

“这里不安静，一会儿到我这里来。”基贤皱眉，视线扫过玟赫身后的房间回到他脸上，露出欲言又止的表情，大概瞥见走廊另一头有人，匆匆起身离开。

李玟赫掩门，从随身物品中找出少爷的相片。图片已经褪色，男孩发白的脸孔看不清五官，手上抱着一件玩具，似笑非笑地面朝镜头。玟赫翻到空荡荡的背面，犹豫片刻后将照片一角浸入蜡烛的火焰，左右转动让薄片烧干净，拍掉手上的灰站起来，离开了睡房。

5.  
“我是谁？”钟声余音落下时，刘基贤问。

“这取决于庙中失火的那天晚上，你在哪里。”李玟赫答非所问。

刘基贤不作声，手指摆弄着自己的袖子。玟赫将下巴搁在有疤痕的膝盖上，补充道，“还有一个方法，可以判断你是谁的亲生孩子。”

基贤闻言抬头，玟赫示意他伸出一只手，毫不留情地低头对着他的食指张口咬下。基贤惊呼一声抽回手，被他的动作搅动的空气拂过烛火，玟赫的影子也随之跃动。

“什么意思？”基贤的语气里带上了一丝愠怒。

玟赫笑了。“十七年前，这座庙里发生火灾，火灾的源头是醉酒的僧人不小心打翻火烛。当时死伤很严重，死去的人里包括原本就被丢弃在这里的孤儿，和因为种种原因只能生活在这里的人。”

“我最后一次见到我母亲，是在火灾发生前一天。那时我不愿意回家，想住在庙里，但她带回来一个男孩，霸占了我在庙里的房间。”基贤说。

“那个男孩是少爷，”玟赫道，“不过假如没有那场大火，成为少爷的大概就是你了。”

基贤皱眉，他在努力思考前后的因果。

“你的母亲，我的养母，找不到你，所以才把我带走，”玟赫歪头打量基贤的脸，“老爷得的是身体渐渐溃烂也感觉不到疼痛的病，她一开始就想好等他病死就带着被她调包的少爷逃走，但没想到老爷的遗产早就剩了一张空壳。”

“她死了吧。”基贤低声问。

“死透了。”玟赫用的形容很粗俗，基贤也对一个自己已记不清模样又狠心抛弃自己的女人没有多余的念想。

“你接下来打算怎么办？”他问玟赫。

“你们这里还缺和尚吗？”玟赫在地面躺成一个大字型，“生活条件好像挺好的。”

“随便你吧。”基贤声音带着隐约的笑意。两人默不作声地相处了一会儿，玟赫忽然问，“你生父的死真的是偶然吗？”

“为什么这么说？”基贤并不回答他的发问。

玟赫转动眼珠以躺着的姿势注视基贤的面孔。“没什么，”最终他这样说。

走出房间时外面还是下起了雪。回到人生开始的地方并未让玟赫心里的结打开，虽然他心中从未认定过自己是少爷，但还是因为发现自己以他人的身份活过而充满不可名状的感受。思考自己是谁这样的问题本身其实算是一种奢侈，所以他有些羡慕刘基贤可以拥有不被蒙在黑暗中的特赦。

他起先下意识地想走入风雪，后来回头沿走廊回到自己的房间中去。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个改无可改的存稿，趁柳哥生日发出来算了。断断续续写了蛮久，就这样吧。


End file.
